1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to rodent control devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mole and gopher control apparatus wherein the same permits a directing of noxious gases within a gopher hole and tunnel organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rodents, and particularly gophers and moles, are of a continuous threat to various plants and crops, where infestation and associated burrowing of such gophers and moles enhances erosion due to the destruction of surrounding vegetation and crops, as well as economic loss resultant therefrom. It is frequently found that such burrowing rodents may direct burrows great distances beneath the ground to create subterranean tunnels. The instant invention attempts to provide an efficient and effective, yet compactly arranged, organization to direct noxious fumes within a tunnel network of such gophers and moles to effect extermination or enhance their exiting the immediate area. Prior art devices to direct rodent control substances within a tunnel network may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,668 to McKenzie wherein a rodent control system utilizes a plunger to direct a poison impregnated attractant, such as molasses, into the tunnel network.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,976 to Rombach, et al. directs a gas fired gas/air mixture into the burrow system of a mole or gopher-type rodent.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,295,397 to Watts sets forth a manually cranked impeller device for directing fumes or vapors into an underground system defined as a unitary rigid organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,309,193 to Garrison sets forth a gas-fired container to direct fumes into an underground burrow system from the furnace portion within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,349 to Renth sets forth an apparatus for application of insecticide throughout a building structure by utilizing pressurized air to direct the insecticide through a nozzle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved mole and gopher control apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness and compactness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.